villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sekke
Sekke was the main antagonist of the second arc of the first volume of the manga series '''Black Clover '''by Yuki Tabata, printed in Shonen Jump. He was a student of magic who had ambitions to become a well-respected member of the Magic Knights, but his ambitions were cut short after a duel with series protagonist Asta, whom he had secretly been manipulating in order to increase his apparent skill level to is examiners. Personality Sekke came across at first as a cheerful and likable 15-year old student of significant skill in magecraft, and as quite the perfectionist. In truth, his entire exterior personality was a facade, and underneath he was a cold, vindictive elitist who was more than happy to manipulate others for the purpose of self glorification in order to attain power. He also showed to be quite cowardly around Yuno, a far more talented student, when Yuno found that he was considering poisoning his food. History Sekki's first appearance in the manga was during the assessment of 15 year-old mages who had recieved grimoires, in order for the Magic Knights Squads to find their members. Sekki met Asta during the first test, ensuring that the candidates could fly a broomstick. Asta lacked any magical ability and thus was failing to even lift the broom a tiny birtoff the ground, so Sekki gave him encouraging words and tried to present himself to Asta as a friend and source of help. However, Sekke was only doing this to make himself look better in the eyes of the squad leaders, relative to Asta, and in truth found Asta's failings quite amusing. In the next several trials, Sekke was capable of producing homunculi, creating plant life, and controlling the movements of darts in mid air, demonstrating that he had exemplary skill as a young mage. William Vangeance, the arena master, later announced that all students were to engage in a trial by combat, pitting two students against one another and telling them to fight until one was physically unable to continue, as practice for the battles they would undergo as Magic Knights, and in order for the squad leaders to assess their tactics and assess their skill sets, to help decide which students they wanted. An overconfident Sekke was overjoyed when Asta asked him to duel him, with Asta having chosen him because he wished to prove his strength, and with Sekki agreeing because he felt that Asta would be easily crushed due to his failure to complete a single one of the previous tasks. After Asta told Sekke that he didn't need to hold back on their fight, Sekke finally revealed his true personality and began to taunt Asta, telling him that he had no intention of doing anything less than utterly crushing and humiliating Asta, calling Asta a "filthy little rat", and a "lowly peasant", before using his grimoire to generate and surround himself with a so-called "Cannon Ball", i.e. a ball of magical energy with cannons sticking out of it. Once he saw Asta's tattered old grimoire, he becamse even more confident of his victory, and was the clear fan favourite as well as the obvious to-be victor. Sekke's taunting was quickly put to an end however, as were all of his plans and dreams for a future in the Magic Knights, when Asta pulled a gargantuan sword out from his grimoire (the anti-magic Five Leaf Clover Grimoire) before he (Sekki) could even begin to launch an attack, and due to the sword's anti-magic properties, when Asta struck down onto Sekke's cannon-ball, it was completely destroyed, and Sekke was rendered unconscious in an instan knock-out defeat. After this, a horrified and defeated Sekke was left unsurprised when not a single Magic Knights Squad picked him to be in their ranks, and his entire plan for his life was left in tatters. Sekke eventually recieved a junior position in a low-ranked squad, and was utterly insulted by this, as someone of his skill level and position. Seeking retribution for his humiliation and the destrution of all of his plans for his future, Sekke decided to use his grimoire to create a "poison lizard" which would bite Asta and leave him bed-ridden for the rest of his life. Asta's best friend/rival Yuno however caught wind of Sekke's actions, and created a hawk using his grimoire which swooped down and killed Sekke's lizard. Upon realising who Yuno was (the exceptionally powerful wielder of the four-leaf clover grimoire), Sekke attempted to laugh it off as a joke, and then lied to Yuno that he had wanted to give Asta his regards and make a bet about which of the two of them (Sekke or Asta) would advance fastest in their respective Magic Knights positions. To this, Yuno told Sekke to "get lost", and told him "You're not good enough to compete with Asta". Sekke gave an expression of sheer inadequacy, and shivered, before leaving and asking Yuno to give Asta his regards. Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil